gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sharple
Instant Message Me type=comment bgcolor=transparent }} Second on here third here I LET THE STUPID STRIKE GO I DIDNT KEEP RAMBLING ON ABOUT WHY DO I GET A STRIKE? ME A TROUBLEMAKER? BUT PEARSON TOLD ME TO...., THIS WIKI IS A DISGRACE! Uh? Goldvane said he was banning me for an hour, whats going on? ty Clerky check your messages on the other site.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Response How long am I kickbanned for? The Voice of the Voiceless So Monday or Tuesday. . .kay thanks. The Voice of the Voiceless Question Hey Sharpe, just a question since Stormwalker was Pearson, does this mean I get unblocked from chat, or do I just wait out the block? The Voice of the Voiceless K thanks Sharpe. The Voice of the Voiceless Hi I was wondering if you could help me remove an inappropriate comment from our guild page you'll know which one when you get there: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=United_Outlaws&s=wl#article-comments Chris Badfoote 04:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) categories hey :P i kind of need more edits to catch up to ppl can i add some categories to different pages pls Ok ill try my best yes u have a point ill just stick to my normal editing on my pages POTC TCS Userbox? Could you make me two more userboxes? 1st needs to say : Userbox is a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean Movie, The Cursed Seas 2nd needs to say : Userbox plays|Insert role of movie here| in the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Cursed Seas And can use these pictures? Thanks again! ~ Captain Josh Blood of the Phoenix userbox Hey shary, heres my idea for the userbox: is says: ''Userboxes ''features in the Blood of the Phoenix. Black with Orange outline, the main logo, and a link tot he page. ThxJackyWolf 02:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Hey, this is Jacky. Today is the first blocking practice forThe Blood of the Phoenix. Abassa, Port Royal main docks, 5:00. If you cant come contact me.JackyWolf 13:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sharpie just wonder what is the Insert Name here Code Thanks, 20:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) To far some ppl cant speak full english so that is racist because it is not in the rules on wiki or here i am offended so please unban me from chat. Die Banditarmee i read the rules you did not put no foriengn languages that hurts me head here it is DUDE! whats ur problem? he asked for the link he wanted it though so it was a nice thing to give it to him and spamming is like a straight line of tons of it i use like 7 to help ppl Heres your portreat. srry if i already sended it Sharpe Will you make me a sig like you said you would? Sir Boogie of Austria 02:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Request Permission granted, and approved. 'Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits' 23:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sharpe Get on Chat Josh is Flipping Out 22:32, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Banned? Why am i banned from chat? I didn't receive a message on chat and i haven't broken any rules so? NVM i t was a glitch Help yes can you help me with my chat problems i cant seem to get on. Please list your name ~Sharpe Request Hey can you make a Userbox 4 me? The Logan Revolution has Begun! sure '@Rollbacks''' Sandbox If you would look at my sandbox i was doing a double sided userbox and now I got it fixed. : : 00:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ur sig U spelled non-stop wrong its not nor-stop, as it says on ur sig XD : : 00:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sig Okay : : 00:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Window Problems After resetting my computer and clearing my DNS cache multiple times I still can't get on, can you help me? Ok Did it! I deleted old cache on my internet browser. Party Get on for the party! all of us are waiting! :P Party Get online for party! roar! Basil Bridgebain The Big Cheese